


No Such Thing

by AemiliaFawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Alec watches Magnus do his make-up and is both captivated and confused. Magnus enjoys being watched by the love of his life.





	No Such Thing

**No Such Thing**

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna end up poking an eye out?"  
  
Magnus' hand froze mid-air – black eyeliner held delicately between his right thumb, index- and middle finger while his other hand loosely rested in his lap, body leaned forward so he may take a closer look into his mirror. It was still early, rays of sunshine were creeping through the slivers of space between his curtains to land on his face and help guide his way. He hadn't expected to hear Alec's voice until another hour at least but a quick glance in his mirror revealed Alec was already wide awake, leaning against the doorway with a towel over his shoulders, his hair still damp from his shower and his beautiful body dressed in nothing but a pair of boxershorts. On his face there was almost a childlike awe - so many aspects of Magnus' life still so baffling ( _confusing_ ) to Alec, but his questions always asked sparingly one by one every now and then as though Alec was afraid his curiosity might be too much to handle for Magnus.

Or, perhaps, it was his inexperience which bothered Alec himself. Magnus had yet to discover a single aspect of Alec's personality he didn't like, besides his ridiculous sense of duty (though Magnus also secretly admired this), and he always enjoyed answering Alec's questions. After having been alone for such a long time, being able to share everything with another person was wonderful and strangely liberating.

An endeared smile crept on Magnus' face. It was rare Alec got to see him without his full get up. Although Magnus was comfortable around him without his many layers of complicated clothes and jewelry, it was not in Magnus' nature to lounge about in sweatpants and let himself be seen when he was looking anything but his best. Perhaps it was the royal demon blood inside of him but he found it unbecoming to be anything but presentable. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Magnus Bane, bare-faced, stripped from his jewels and flamboyant clothing, without a single fleck of glitter on his body? Not even Asmodeus himself would recognize him.

"I should hope centuries of experience would prevent that from happening," Magnus spoke, smile broadening as he tilted his chin down to line his waterline, knowing full well he had the Shadowhunter's full attention. "If that's your choice of clothing for the day I approve, though I don't think your subordinates will be able to keep a clear mind if they have _all_ _that_ to distract them from their duties."

And _all that_ was indeed a sight to behold. Strong muscles, beautiful tan skin, dark runes scattered across that wonderful body – each full of memories, each lovingly explored by Magnus' lips. Magnus has had his fair share of conquests through the centuries but none had quite moved him the way Alec did, none had left him as ravenous and full of need from just a single look. Alec's beauty was timeless, belonging to both the days of ancient Greece and vintage Hollywood. Magnus was certain Michelangelo himself would have loved to have Alec model for many of his artworks.

Magnus dragged the eyeliner over his waterline, going back and forth a few times, desensitized to the strange feeling of it. He could sense Alec rolling his eyes at him though. Magnus knew Alec (and his reactions to Magnus' endless flirting) far too well and he wasn't offended at all. If anything, there was nothing but amusement in his eyes when he tipped his chin back up and looked into their reflection to inspect his handiwork.

He knew Alec liked being teased even if Alec always pretended to be unimpressed. Alec liked being seen by Magnus and Magnus liked voicing his appreciation. There was nothing wrong with admiring a work of art out loud, after all.

There was the soft sound of approaching footsteps and then Alec's arms wrapped around him from behind to hold him in a tender embrace, soft lips pressing against Magnus' temple. Alec's attention was entirely on Magnus' reflection and Magnus could practically hear the wheels turning in Alec's wonderful mind.  
  
"You don't need it, you know," Alec softly said at last, gently as though he feared voicing his thoughts might displease Magnus. His voice hit something in Magnus just right in a way Magnus could never explain other than that it was right and _pure._ "You're beautiful without it."  
  
"Are you implying I look worse now, Alexander?" Magnus teased, reaching for one of his many eyeshadow brushes. Alec took it from him and inspected the thing, pursing his lips like he had a foreign object in his hands rather than an innocent brush.  
  
"I don't think you _could_ look bad in anything. You know that," Alec answered truthfully, obviously distracted by all the things Magnus had laid out on the table. Truthfully, it wasn't a lot. Just an eyeshadow palette, a set of brushes, and the eyeliner Magnus had just used on his waterline. Magnus wasn't planning anything too extravagant today. He only had a few errands to run and he had hoped to spend the majority of the day with Alec. So far there had been no life-threatening emergencies requiring either one of them to leave Magnus' home. Magnus considered that a positive sign.  
  
Magnus watched Alec's brows furrow in the mirror.

"Why do you need so many of these? And why don't you just grab one of these big ones? You'll be done faster."  
  
Magnus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He turned his head and kissed the confused Shadowhunter holding him - his heart so full, so warm, and a part of him so baffled at the fact that a man who killed demons on a daily base could be so _cute_.  
  
"Those _big ones_ , are face brushes," Magnus politely corrected, pressing one last parting kiss onto Alec's lips when he sensed the other man wanted more and then stealing the small brush back, "If I use that on my eyes I will look like a very disgruntled raccoon and that's a look even _I_ can't pull off. _This one_ is specifically for eyes."  
  
Alec wanted to ask more - Magnus knew it, but neither spoke. Alec just settled down in the chair next to Magnus, watching him and patiently waiting for Magnus to demonstrate, so Magnus just continued what he had started. He patted a little bit of grey eyeshadow on his eyelid, and blended it out into a smokey eye with a shimmery black. Once his top lids were even, he smudged a little eyeliner under his bottom lashline, and added a dash of gold eyeshadow to the inner corners of his eyes, just to make them pop. Magnus pursed his lips once he was done and looked at Alec, his mouth opening to speak only to click shut again. The Shadowhunter had shifted in his seat at one point and now that one stripe of golden sunlight was draped across the bridge of his nose his eyes almost seemed to glow, their shine unlike any jewel Magnus had ever seen.

There was something about him in that moment. Something about the way he looked at Magnus like he was all Alec could ever be interested in, could ever love, that made the words die in Magnus' throat, flirtatious comment he had wanted to say entirely forgotten. Magnus was reminded of how he had stared into those eyes when their bodies had moved in unison just a few hours ago, with their fingers locked together and pleasure coiling deep within themselves.

Magnus knew in that moment that there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for Alec and if possible, he would give him the world and everything in it. He would raise hell and fight every demon in it if he had to.

And he knew Alec would do the same for him.  
  
"Approved?" He asked, partially because Alec still hadn't spoken, but mostly because he didn't want to be a sap and say all these things out loud so early in the morning. Alec just continued staring at him in a way that made Magnus feel unarmed and naked all over again – vulnerable would be the right word, had Magnus been capable of coherent thought. Sometimes, after having lived through centuries of heartbreak and loneliness, his feelings for Alec overwhelmed him at the most random moments.  
  
"Something's missing," Alec then said very seriously. Magnus blinked up from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked stupidly. He was about to turn back to look into the mirror when Alec grabbed him by the chin ever so gently, smiled in a way that made Magnus _swoon_ , and then their lips met again. This kiss was a little different from the one they shared before - where there had been fondness, there was now adoration, and where there had been amusement, there was now passion. These kinds of kisses were not rare to Magnus anymore and had not been ever since they had gotten together but they were still the ones that made Magnus feel a raw aching need.

Alec's tongue danced with Magnus', ever so briefly, while their lips moved together so deliciously that Magnus couldn't help the little satisfied hum that bubbled up in his throat. A hand then, in his hair, messing up the carefully styled strands and tugging ever so gently. Magnus could feel his thighs fall open in an unspoken invitation when Alec's other hand landed on his knee. Eventually they had no choice but to part for air and there was a sense of loss when their lips disconnected.

It was over far too quickly.

They could kiss for eternity and it still wouldn't be enough.

This time it was Magnus chasing after Alec's lips in a silent plea for more when the distance between them grew. He couldn't help but lick his lips, a lingering taste of toothpaste and lip balm left there by the man he loved - then there were knuckles brushing over his cheeks and Magnus came to realize he had yet to open his eyes.  
  
"There," Alec murmured, pupils so dilated they nearly swallowed up his brown irises, "You were missing a little bit of color on your cheeks."  
  
Magnus had almost entirely forgotten where they were or what he'd been doing, just from that one kiss, and he couldn't help the little incredulous grin growing on his face even if he tried. Without thought he climbed into Alec's lap, arms thrown over Alec's shoulders and faces so close their noses brushed. After a kiss like that he wasn't about to let the Shadowhunter get away so easily and his touch told Alec that much when his lips found a particular spot on Alec's neck that always made Alec weak in the knees.  
  
"I'm reconsidering approving of your outfit for today," Magnus announced, kissing and biting his way down. A pleased sigh tumbled from Alec's mouth.  
  
"Are you, now?" Alec mumbled.  
  
"Mhm." Magnus' fingers slid down Alec's abs, just to watch his skin quiver beneath his touch, and then as his fingertips dipped into the waistband of Alec's boxershorts he continued, "I think it would look better on my floor."  
  
"I think," a shiver went down Magnus' spine when Alec's hands landed on his hips, his mouth closing in on Magnus' pulse, "you might be right."  
  
Magnus did _not_ yelp when Alec picked him up and took him to the bedroom.  
  
No such thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot. I'm new to this fandom and I haven't had the chance to read the books yet (but I am planning on doing so as soon as possible) so if this has any inconsistencies in regards to canon I am terribly sorry. I guess this was more of a character study than anything else. Thoughts?


End file.
